


waking up in 1975

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Series: Nothing hurts yknow? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Sleeping in your underwear is extremely comfortable, They really were just studying, but it was just studying, the everything is okay and nothing hurts au, the morning after, we promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: An early morning in the Slytherin dorms with James, Severus and Lily. “Really, James, you’re a bad influence on the both of us.” She chided, helping them both up out of the bed and grabbing her skirt off the ground. Severus hummed in agreement and James scoffed. “What did I do?”





	

Hogwarts- 1975

 

Lily woke up expecting to feel warmth hitting her face from the windows of Gryffindor tower. This was not the case. In fact, when she woke up it was completely dark, the only noticeable warmth coming from the two bodies laying on top of her.   
She pushed the lighter one, obviously Severus, off and opened the curtain around the bed. The room was similarly dark, but there were candles and torches placed strategically around the room, preventing middle of the night accidents. Her movements had jostled the boys into semiconsiousness so she opened the curtains wide and cast lumos, effectively blinding the two. 

 

“Really, James, you’re a bad influence on the both of us.” She chided, helping them both up out of the bed and grabbing her skirt off the ground. Severus hummed in agreement and James scoffed.   
“What did i do?” He asked with a faux innocence, grabbing his pants and self from the bedside table.

 

“Getting us to stay up so late, interrupting our studying, convincing us to sleep in my dorm, need I go on?” Severus listed, seeming not to care about getting dressed. James scoffed and went over to kiss him on the cheek.

 

“Come one Sev, you two need to have more fun,” he said with a smile, ”Besides, where else should I have slept? Sirius and Remus wanted the night to themselves and for some reason they keep forgetting to put up a silencing charm.”

 

Severus grimaced, getting a laugh out of Lily while she finished putting on her tie. “Wow, James, if there's one thing I don't want to think about it's my metamours having sex.” 

 

“I don't know sev, I think my boyfriends are kinda hot,” James joked, buckling his belt. Lily hit his arm telling him to quit messing around.  
Lily went to stand by the door, already dressed. “Are you two coming?” She asked, seeing that James was only half dressed and Severus was still In his boxers. James shrugged and threw his vest on, foregoing his discarded shirt.

 

“I’ll catch up with you two later,” Severus said,” I'm gonna take a shower first, homeroom privilege and all.” James and Lily nodded, waving before exiting the room. When the door shut, Severus collected this clothes and a towel and made his way to the showers. 

 

“Severus, wait!” He heard as he was about to walk into the bathroom. He turned to see Regulus hurrying into the room, soaking wet. Regulus ruffled his hair and let out a huff. “I’m so sorry, dear, can I go first? I was hanging out with Bella and she decided to dunk me in the lake.” 

 

Severus let out a pfft, passing the towel to his boyfriend. “If you wouldn't let your guard down around her, she wouldn't have gotten you.” Regulus grabbed the towel and stuck his tongue out, giving Severus a kiss on the cheek as he passed. 

 

“Get some sleep, Sev! I saw James and Lily taking their walk of shame, I'm sure you need it.” 

 

“We were STUDYING!”

 

“Yeah, alright Sev, go to sleep!”


End file.
